


Ride Home

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Gill saw it from the corner of his eye, Malcolm's head dipping dangerously close to the desk before snapping back up.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Ride Home

Gill saw it from the corner of his eye, Malcolm's head dipping dangerously close to the desk before snapping back up. He shuffled the files together on his desk and locked them up before grabbing his bag and jacket. He shut off the light and locked the door behind him. 

Malcolm was yawning and stretching his neck out when he reached him.

"C'mon kid, it's quitting time. I'll give you a ride home." He squeezed Malcolm's shoulders in friendly affection. Malcolm smiled at him sleepily and nodded. Gil could see flashes of the boy he once was when he was like this. The one that begged his mother to let him spend the night at Gil’s house where they would stay up and watch movies or go over the latest case together. 

They climbed into his car, turning on the heater and warming their already freezing hands in front of them. It was a short walk from the precinct to where he was parked but the temperature had dropped drastically in the last week and no one had seemed to have adjusted to it yet. 

They talked about the case they’d just wrapped up. Dani and JT had gone home a few hours earlier while Malcolm had volunteered to stay behind and finish up some necessary paperwork. They’d been grateful to get away a bit earlier than usual. 

Gil turned to him, smiling warmly while they waited at a stoplight. “You did good today. I’m proud of you kid.”

Malcolm beamed back at him. “Well, I learned from the best. And yes, I’m talking about you.” 

The light turned green and he continued to drive, a little slower than before. It had begun to snow and with the temperature what it was he had a very legitimate concern about black ice. Skidding out wasn’t in his plans for the evening.

He pulled into a spot a half block from Malcolm’s building. 

“Sorry I couldn’t get you any closer-” he turned to Malcolm and stopped talking, chuckling to himself. The younger man had gone quiet over the last few minutes but he hadn’t gotten a good look at him until now. His eyes were shut, his head leaned against the glass window, his breathing deep and even. There was no trace of worry or stress on his face. 

He looked at his watch, it was far past midnight and his own body was begging for a solid night’s sleep. He didn’t have the heart to wake him. He pulled a worn Louis L’amour book that he’d stuffed under his seat out and clicked on the overhead light. Malcolm would wake up eventually.


End file.
